The Ending
by demonqueen21
Summary: What happens after the book ends? read and find out.


Ok here is my #6 story! YAY! Actually this was a language arts summer reading report we had to do.(make our own ending) so I'm just going to put this here.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Witch of Blackbird Pond_

Pairing: Kit+Nat

Rating: K+

THE ENDING

After Nat saved me from being accused of witchcraft and saving Hannah Tupper from execution he bought a ketch named the _Witch_. He wouldn't let me see it until he finished all the payments on it. He proposed to me and I said "yes." In addition, we will soon have a baby, too.

I was in the kitchen helping Aunt Rachel, much to her protests, make dinner when Nat came over. He had that same grin on his face when he saw Hannah with me the first time. He came into the house and greeted Rachel then said to me "Kit come with me, I want to show you the_ Witch_."

My eyes widened for a moment. I finally get to see The_ Witch_, The dream he finally got, his ship, and now that I was Mistress Eaton I can finally go with him. I was so excited that I ran up to him and said "Oh Nat, please lets go I can hardly wait to see her."

"She's just as excited as you are Kit," and with that he led me out the door. The walk was quiet and peaceful, but he made sure for me to walk carefully. When we got to the docks he said

"Kit be careful. We wouldn't to hurt the baby now would we?" He put his hand on my round stomach and I blushed hard. I was going to say I would be fine but his blue stare stopped me, instead I said "Ok Nat, I'll be careful" and put a hand over his.

"Well then let's not keep her waiting any longer" he pointed at the small ship. I saw the ketch tied up, the pure white canvas with the five bold letters on it was absolutely beautiful. He led me down the stairs and into the one bedroom the ketch had. I gasped. It was a dainty room with one bed and a night stand on each side. The bed had cream colored sheets and pillows.

"Nat, I love it. It is beautiful."

"I knew you would," he said teasingly.

"We should plan our trip then, let's see we were going to sail south and visit the West Indies then…you never finished that sentence,"

He smiled and said "We'll sail where ever you want, we'll go to Saybrook or we can go back to Barbados for a visit"

I nodded at him. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"When you can travel" he smirked at me.

I pouted and said "I can travel just fine. After all, we still have a while until the delivery date and I wanted to tell Hannah the good news"

He was quiet for a while then sighed in defeat, "Fine we can go, but only there then back understand,"

"Ok captain Eaton lets set sail" I brimmed with happiness.

He laid me on the bed and whispered in my ear, "Stay here while I get your luggage, or do you want to borrow my clothes?" I blushed at the thought of that.

"I can get my own bags"

"No, no you can't, you can barely walk so you'll have to wait here while I get yours."

He stood up and turned out the door. I stared at him and smiled at the thought of how the one I love is like that. He speaks in a teasing tone and is always calm, he warns and protects me, and he takes such good care of me even before we were wedded. I love him with all my heart and I can't ask for anything more. I waited for another couple of minutes before he came back. He was carrying my bags and something wrapped up in cloth. He set the bags down and gave me the cloth.

"Your family told me to give you that." He told me. I unwrapped the faded cloth and saw a bouquet of flowers. I smiled and smelled them. They were red roses and they were beautiful, we found a vase and put them in it with some water.

"Well, now that we have the decorations all we need to do now is sail"

***

It was awhile before we reached the island and when we did I saw a little house that was a faded red cottage. Nat helped me off the ship and led me to the house. Inside was a room with a short table and chairs around it.

"Hey Gramps, I want you to meet someone." Nat called out.

Then an old man with a cane cane out from the kitchen and said to us "Hello Nathaniel, my you've grown taller than me now and who is this young lady here" he pointed to me.

I curtsied and said "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Katherine Tyler, but please call me Kit." He smiled at me.

"Now that's a fine lady you brought to me Nathaniel, by the way that Hannah Tupper is doing fine." he said to Nat.

"That's good, we came here to visit her then go back to Wethersfield"

"Why such a short trip? You should stay a bit longer than that,"

"We can't Gramps, we have a baby to take care of, my wife and I," he put his hand on my stomach. Just then Hannah came into the room and greeted us "Thee picked well, child. Thee two are great together and a baby so soon. Thee best treat her well Nat."

"Don't worry Hannah, Nat's been so good to me." I told her.

"That's good to know" she smiled at me.

I suddenly felt a huge cramp in my stomach, it hurt so bad I dropped to my knees and screamed. It was stinging and burning I wouldn't be able to take this much longer. I heard voices but I was in so much pain I couldn't hear very well.

"What…on?"

"Hannah is she…?" I heard Nat's voice say.

"…In labor,"

"Labor…early…doctor quick" Nat was panicking.

"Get…in bed."

I was picked up and carried into another room. Nat was by my side the whole time squeezing my hand to reassure me. By the time the doctor came I felt like my body would rip in two . He shouted some things then got to work. I can't remember much more; the pain was too much. I just remembered that when I opened my eyes I saw a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Nat pushed it towards me and I held it close forgetting everything else in the room until the doctor told me "Congratulations Mistress Eaton, you are the mother of a baby girl"

Nat came and held me close to him. He kissed my forehead and said to me "We did it Kit. We have our baby now and she's beautiful."

I looked at him then at the baby in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled, I never felt happier in my life. Here with my loved one, Hannah my friend, and my newborn baby. Nothing could be better.

Well, what do you think? I got an A+ on this paper. Plz read and review and challenge!!! ^_^


End file.
